


My Daughter

by Malwinchester77



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwinchester77/pseuds/Malwinchester77
Summary: While at a crime scene, Will discovers something that will change his and Hannibal's life forever.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 84





	My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fic so I apologize if they end up OOC. I hope you enjoy! (I'm sorry about the formatting. I can't figure out how fix it.)

He walked slowly into the dark house, his flashlight lighting his way. The metallic smell of blood burned his nose as the light illuminated a large pool of blood. He heard Jack curse behind him but ignored it as he stepped closer to the source of the blood pool. He crouched down by the mangled corpse, the flashlight running over the body, stopping at the empty eyes. He opened his mouth to call out to Jack when a sound drew his attention. He turned towards it, the light revealing a doorway. He straightened and headed over to the sound, using the flashlight as both as a guide to avoid evidence and an instrument to light his waay. He rounded a corner and froze at the sight of a curled up figure.  
“Jack!” he called out, intending to inform him of the figure when two eyes flew open to look at him in surprise and fear. He automatically held up his hands, though he didn’t think they could be seen, and began to crouch down. “Hey…” he softened his voice in hopes of not scaring them further. Jack rounded the corner, his steps louder than his.  
“Will…?” he began but the rest of the question died on his lips when those eyes snapped to him. The figure seemed to shrink back at the sound of the voice.  
“Hey…” Will softly called out, capturing their attention again. “Are you alone?” The eyes widened and after a moment moved up and down in a nod. The silent affirmative coincided with the calls of ‘clear’ from other places in the house. “Get me a blanket.” Will demanded. He distantly heard Jack leave but he kept his eyes on the figure in front of him.  
“Will!” a voice echoed through the house, taking him out of the memory. He shook his head slightly and looked at Jack sitting behind his desk. “Nice of you to join us.” Jack glared. Will glanced at the two other people in the room before straightening a little so he wasn’t leaning on the wall for support. “As I was saying… Now that she’s been awake for a few days, I want to interview her.” Jack announced.  
“No.” Will crossed his arms. Jack looked at him.  
“No?” Jack spoke slowly, as if surprised by Will’s challenge.  
“She is not ready”  
“I have five dead bodies and she’s the only witness.” Jack’s voice raised a little.  
“Your only witness is traumatized!” Will argued.  
“I DON’T CARE!” Jack shouted as he stood up from his desk. Will glared at him, ignoring the two other people in the room.  
“I said no.” Will growled. Jack grabbed the files and stormed out of his office.  
“Wow…” Beverly whispered but Will ignored her in favor of following Jack. Beverly and Alana glanced at each other before following them.

*****************************************************  
Hannibal looked up from the page he had been reading aloud, the sentence dying on his lips when Jack stormed into the room with a pissed off Will behind him. Hannibal stood gracefully but quickly, placing himself between Jack and the hospital. “Jack.” He said in lieu of an actual greeting, his voice calm. The sound of erratic breathing from behind him had him tensing, ready to tell Jack to leave. Will hurried passed Jack and sat on the bed behind Hannibal, who kept his gaze on Jack.  
“Shh….” Will whispered, stroking her hair back and pulling her close. She buried her face in his shoulder, warm tears soaking his shirt. Hannibal relaxed just a fraction, distanly hearing Will continuing to whisper to her.  
“I must ask you to leave.” he stated, his voice quiet but firm. Jack stared at him dumbly for a moment as if shocked that Hannibal would challenge his presence. “Leave. Now.” Hannibal repeated. Jack looked from Hannibal to the two sitting on the bed behind him.  
“Hannibal.” Will’s voice cut into the tension filling the room. "She wants to try, but she wants you next to her as well.” Hannibal nodded and sat back down the chair he had been occupied before they came in. Will kept her close but looked up at Jack. “ When she says stop, you stop.” he ordered. Jack just nodded, slightly thrown by what he had witnessed. Jack cleared his throat and grabbed an extra chair from the corner of the room.  
“Let’s...Let's start with your name.” Jack struggled to gentle his voice.  
“Raven..” she spoke quietly, her dark blue eyes trained on the blanket in front of her.  
“How old are you?”  
“16…?” Her voice raised a little at the end as if she was uncertain.  
“What do you remember of the night we found you?” Jack leaned forward a little. Raven closed her eyes and released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when Will squeezed her hand lightly.  
“Darkness…” She whispered. “It was cold..” She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. “There was screaming...and blood. So much blood.” She glanced at Hannibal who nodded slightly before looking back over at Jack. “I...I don’t know who...I..I wasn’t allowed out when they had guests over.”  
“Who’s they?” Jack asked and noticed that both Hannibal and Will tensed.  
“My par….” She took a breath. “My mom and her husband.” she corrected before glancing at Will, apologetically. He just leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Jack understood Hannibal and Will’s tense forms.  
“So you didn’t see what happened?” he asked instead of the question he really wanted to, turning over Will’s behavior with her in his head.  
“No.” She whispered. Jack nodded and stood.  
“Thank you Raven.” He smiled faintly at her before looking at Will. “Will...I need to speak to you for a few minutes.” Will nodded after a moment and whispered something too low for him to hear to Raven and followed Jack out of the room. The presence of Alana and Beverly outside of the room barely registered in either man’s mind as they turned to face each other. “You’re too close.” Jack stated as soon as the door closed.  
“Jack…” Will started.  
“No. You won’t be able to look at this objectively.” Jack interrupted.  
“I can.”  
“It doesn’t seem like it. Get your head on straight or I’m taking you off this case.” Jack crossed his arms.  
“You can’t take me off this case.” Will ran a hand through his hair, messing up the already messy curls further.  
“You. Are. Too. Close.” Jack reiterated.  
“She’s my daughter!” It was only in the silence that followed Will’s admission did Will realize they had been yelling at each other and had an audience. He briefly took in Alana and Beverly’s surprised faces before focusing back on Jack.  
“You...does she know?” Beverly spoke up before either man could say anything, her voice quiet in confusion and concern, capturing Will’s attention.  
“Yes. I told her a few days ago. Blood tests confirmed it.” Will looked at Jack. “You can’t take me off this case.” Jack was quiet for a moment.  
“I’ll keep you in the loop.” he conceded before walking down the hall. Will shook his head when Beverly opened her mouth to ask another question and headed back into the room. He stopped just inside the doorway to take in the sight of Hannibal leaning forward, speaking in a low comforting tone to her. Hannibal glanced up at Will and smiled faintly. Will walked over to the bed as Hannibal stood up.  
“I’ll go get us some food.” he announced and left the room before the other two could protest. Will sat in the now vacant chair next to her bed.  
“Am I in trouble?” Raven asked suddenly. Will looked at her.  
“No...you’re not in trouble. You did a good job with that interview.” he answered.  
“I meant….are you in trouble because I’m your daughter?” She looked down at her hands, her long hair falling over her shoulder creating a screen between her and Will. Will pushed her hair back and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.  
“No. I’m not in trouble. You aren’t in trouble. We’ll get through this...together.” He smiled faintly at the hope in her eyes.  
“Me, you , and Hannibal?” she asked.  
“Of course.” Hannibal answered before Will could. They both turned towards him and the doctor standing beside him. Hannibal walked over to her bed and handed her a cup of water. “I’m sorry...this is all I could get before running into your doctor.” He apologized. She stared at the cup in her hand then looked at him.  
“Thank you.” She took a sip before looking at the doctor.  
“So Raven...this last round of tests came back negative so we’re going to release you into your father’s custody tomorrow morning.” He smiled as her face lit up and looked over at Will. “Dr. Lector received the papers this morning.” Will glanced over at Hannibal who merely smiled. “ Remember that he is your sponsor in this and to rely on him when needed.” The doctor looked back at Raven. “We want to keep you overnight for observation and to give you a chance to eat a full meal.” Raven nodded, still shocked at how easily she was accepted into Will’s life. “I’ll have the nurse bring you dinner soon.” He nodded to the other two before leaving the room. Raven looked at Hannibal then Will.  
“I...I can leave with you?” she asked him. Will nodded.  
“Our first week will be spent at Hannibal’s house because my own home is not suitable for anyone besides me and the dogs. It won’t be ready for another week” he explained.  
“Ready?” She tilted her head slightly. “I...I don’t need much…” Before Will could soothe her, Hannibal entered her field of vision.  
“I’m having people renovate the top floor of your father’s home so you will have a sanctuary. You two will always be welcome at my home as well.” Raven could only nod before quickly looking over at Will.  
“Can you stay here again?” Will nodded.  
“I’ll stay.” Raven smiled at him. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. The nurse had brought in Raven’s dinner and gave Will permission to stay on the couch. Raven finished her dinner listening to Hannibal read some more from the book he had brought. By 8:00 pm, it was just her and Will as Hannibal had gone home to prepare for tomorrow. Will covered Raven with an extra blanket as she falls asleep, feeling full and content. Will sat on the couch across from her bed and watched her for a few moments before leaning back and closing his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he slept without nightmares, instead he dreamt about teaching Raven how to fish.  
“Will..” Hannibal’s voice floated along the ripples of the river. He slowly opened his eyes and found Hannibal leaning over him. Hannibal straightened as Will slowly sat up. He looked over at Raven to find her still asleep. He looked at Hannibal confused. “Alana is here. She would like to speak to you before Raven awoke.” He kept his voice low so he didn’t disturb Raven. Will nodded and reluctantly stood.  
“Let me know if she wakes while I’m gone.” Will told him. Hannibal nodded and both looked at Raven before Will headed out to meet Alana in the hallway. He waited until the door completely closed before looking at Alana.  
“Are you sure you’re ready to take care of a child?” Alana asked him bluntly.  
“Good morning to you too.” Will rubbed his face and sighed.  
“Will.” Alana folded her arms.  
“Alana…” Will started but turned around when he heard the door open.  
“She’s awake.” Hannibal informed him. Will looked back at Alana.  
“I have to go take care of my child.” Will told her before heading into the room. Hannibal looked at Alana as the door closed.  
“Do not doubt Will’s ability to take care of another.” Hannibal told her. “But if it would make you feel any better, I am his sponsor.” Alana sighed.  
“Are you sure that’s wise...being his psychiatrist?” She asked.  
“Unofficially.” Hannibal answered. “Now if you excuse me, I am needed back inside.” he bowed his head slightly. “After all, I am a psychiatrist.” He turned and went back into the hospital room. He smiled faintly at the sight of Will and Raven sitting side by side, his low voice telling her a story he did not recognize. They both looked up at him, Raven’s face lighting up just a little bit more. Hannibal sat down in a chair near the bed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs. “Pray, what story was dear Will telling you?” he asked her with a smile. She opened her mouth to answer but closed it when a nurse and the doctor walked in. He smiled at them and took notes of her vitals before looking back at her.  
“Your vitals are fine and you were able to hold down the meal last night” He looked at her chart. “We’re going to release you into your father’s care but we want to see you back next week to make sure you are still healing well.” He turned to look at Will. “If you’ll follow me Mr. Graham to sign her discharge papers.” Will squeezed Raven’s hand.  
“I’ll be back. Hannibal will wait here for you okay?” he told her. Raven nodded and watched him follow the doctor out of the room. Hannibal stood and picked up a black duffle bag that was hidden by his chair.  
“If you don’t mind, I took the liberty of buying you some clothes to change into.” He placed the bag on the end of her bed. Raven looked from the bag to him.  
“You….” She started. “Thank you…” She finished instead of questioning him. He smiled.  
“I will wait for you outside.” He bowed his head slightly to the nurse as he walked out. He waited outside of the room, plans he had previously made reshuffling themselves in his mind. He turned as Will walked back down the hallway. They stood, just looking at each other, for several moments before Will spoke.  
“Thank you, Hannibal.” He looked at the door then back at him. Hannibal watched him.  
“You’re very welcome Will.” Hannibal glanced at the door before looking back at Will. “She’s a special girl.”  
“She is…” Will agreed. “She’s attached to you already.” He informed him.  
“I have found myself attached to her as well.” Hannibal admitted. “Like her father.” Will swallowed hard but before he could answer, the door opened and the nurse walked out.  
“Oh...um…” She looked between them before focusing on Will. “She’s ready for you.” The nurse quickly walked away. Will turned to go back into the room. When he walked in, she was sitting on the hospital bed. She kept her gaze on her hands. He sat beside her, waiting for her to speak.  
“Is this real…? Am I really free?” She asked him quietly. She looked at him, her eyes shining with uncertainty.  
“Yes…” Will answered quietly. He stood and grabbed the duffle bag that Hannibal had bought for her. “I’m not used to having someone else so close so it will be a learning experience for both of us.” He held a hand out to her. She nodded and took his hand, smiling faintly as he helped her up. “We can do this.” he whispered to her. She nodded. He turned and they walked out of the hospital room together.  
As they stepped outside the hospital, Raven stopped and stared up at the clouds. Will looked at her and noticed a small smile on her face. He was content to just let her soak up the fresh air but when he looked towards Hannibal’s bentley, he groaned quietly at the sight of both Alana and Jack, the former speaking to Hannibal and the latter watching Raven. He held out a hand to her.  
“Come on Rae…” he whispered. Her eyes widened as the nickname slipped out, but a smile once more graced her lips. It died when she saw Jack. “I won’t let him intimidate you.” Will promised. Raven nodded but her attention was drawn to the woman.  
“Who’s she?” She asked quietly.  
“Alana Bloom...she’s a psychiatrist like Hannibal.” he answered her quietly, the conversation dying as they approached. Hannibal opened the back door for her as Alana stepped over.  
“Hello Raven, my name is Alana Bloom.” She smiled. “It's nice to meet you.” Raven studied her and took a step closer to Will.  
“No it’s not.” Raven spoke quietly. “You don’t trust my dad to take care of me. You want me to go into your care...as your patient. You want to know who my mom is.” Will helped her into the back seat without a word to anyone. He smiled faintly at her to ease her before closing the door. She caught the look of relief in her eyes as he did.  
“It looks like she inherited your imagination.” Jack noted.  
“So it would seem.” he answered. “Why are you here?” he asked Jack, ignoring Alana’s stare at the car. Jack held up his hands.  
“Just wanted to see how she was doing,”Jack answered.  
“And you wanted to see if his gift is inherited.” Hannibal answered. “Now you know. If you’ll excuse us, we need to get her home. She is still weak.” Hannibal dismissed both of them. Will got into the backseat on the other side of the car as Hannibal got into the driver’s seat. Hannibal smiled at Raven in the rearview mirror. “Very astute observation of her Raven.” he started the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot, leaving Alana and Jack staring after them. Raven looked at Will.  
“Why doesn’t she trust you?” Raven asked him. Will looked at her.  
“Not too long ago….I had a severe infection in my brain that caused auditory and visual hallucinations. She has trouble seeing that I’m not unstable anymore.” he answered honestly.  
“She’s stuck behind her own preconceived conceptions about your personality.” Raven tilted her head slightly. Hannibal smiled at her observation.  
“You are your father’s daughter.” he interjected. Raven smiled shyly and ducked her head. Will smiled at her and looked towards Hannibal. Raven turned and looked outside the window, watching the scenery pass by. The rest of the drive was done in silence. She felt her eyes widen when they pulled into Hannibal’s driveway.  
“You…” She began but cut herself off as Hannibal turned off the car and Will opened the back door for her. She hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten out of the back seat. She let him help her out of the car. Will grabbed her bag and motioned for her to precede him inside. Hannibal smiled and held out his arm to her. She smiled shyly and placed her hand in his arm. He led her inside, letting her take in his home. “Wow…” She whispered, her arm dropping from Hannibals. She slowly walked forwards in the home. “This...this is beautiful…” she whispered. Hannibal sent a smug smile at Will, who rolled his eyes.  
“Let me show you to your room.” he motioned for her to follow him, with Will right behind her. She let her fingertips run over the bannister as they climbed. He led her to his guest room. “The room has an ensuite” he mentioned as he led her inside. She nodded and let her hand run over the silky sheets that adorned the queen-sized bed.  
“I...I can stay here?” she looked at Will as he set the bag down on a chair in the room. He nodded.  
“This room is yours Raven, if you like.” Her head whipped back around to stare at him. Hannibal found it amusing as two identical sets of astonished eyes stared at him.  
“You mean...just until dad’s house is ready?” she asked, hesitant. He would usually find someone questioning him, especially in regards to his home, rude he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. The abuse she suffered shown through in her question, her questioning her worth, and it still infuriated him that someone so special was treated so wrong. He also adored the look on Will’s face when she called him dad.  
“I mean, from now on.” he corrected. She slowly sat down on the bed, her eyes not leaving his.  
“Truth?” she whispered but he could still hear it. He nodded. Will walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
“Do you want some time to get used to the room and to freshen up? Take a real shower?” he asked her quietly. She looked and nodded with relief. He kissed her forehead, still reeling from the ease at which showing affection came in regards to her. He stood and smiled gently at her. “We’ll be downstairs if you need us.” he reassured her. She watched them walk out before falling back on the bed.  
“My room….” she whispered. She laid there for a few minutes before getting up and grabbing the duffle bag to properly look at the clothes. She felt herself smile when she realized that Hannibal had bought her clothes that reminded them both of Will. She grabbed jeans and a dark red tank top before going to the bathroom. She stopped to admire the dark tiles and appliances before turning on the shower.  
Downstairs, Will was watching Hannibal begin to prepare lunch. “Raven is a special girl.” Hannibal told him. Will nodded and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I just wish she didn’t inherit my...vivid imagination,” he admitted. “Her life would be easier if she hadn’t.”  
“It is a gift to be proud of Will.” Hannibal looked up at him. “Besides, you now have someone who completely understands you, moreso then even me.”  
“And that doesn’t upset you?” Will asked him quietly.  
“No.” He answered honestly.  
“Because she’s my daughter?” Will continued. Hannibal flashed a slight smile at him.  
“Only because she is your daughter.” He continued to make lunch. Will watched him work in silence. As Hannibal was finishing the meat, Raven stood quietly in the doorway of the kitchen. Will looked over at her and stood.  
“Feel better?” he asked. Raven smiled and nodded. “Hannibal is about done with cooking. Let's set the table.” She nodded and followed him into the dining room. Will watched her gaze around the room even as she helped. Soon, Hannibal brought in the meal and drinks were taken care of. Raven took a deep breath as Hannibal settled into his seat.  
“I know.” she announced, swallowing down her fear as both Will and Hannibal froze. “I...I know…” she repeated as Hannibal put down his silverware.  
“May I ask how you discovered it?” His voice was calm, almost monotone. Will kept his eyes on his daughter but was well aware of Hannibal tensing.  
“I saw it….in your eyes…” she looked down at her hands, resting in her lap. “The first day we met...I saw a darkness there….” she looked up at Will. “The same darkness I see in your eyes.” she whispered. Silence descended on the room. She nodded once to herself as if she was proud and slowly started to eat. Hannibal watched her for another moment before beginning to eat the meal himself. Will just sat back in his seat and rubbed his face. “Are you mad….?” she asked quietly after swallowing a bite. He looked at her and shook his head.  
“Just amazed….and the longer I look at you and listen to you…” he took a breath, carefully not looking at Hannibal. “I don’t see your mother...just me.” His heart swelled when Raven’s face lit up with happiness as if he just gave her her dearest wish. She stood and walked around to his side of the table. Will stood and pulled her into his arms when she hugged him. “If I had known….” he began but she shook her head.  
“She didn’t want you to….she…” she buried her face in his shoulder. “She said she was punishing you….by not telling you…” Will ran a hand through her hair and just held her close.  
“I know…” he whispered. “I knew from the moment I saw you…” She pulled back and stepped back.  
“I….” she began. Will just wiped a tear away.  
“It's okay…” he whispered. Hannibal stayed silent through this entire interaction, torn between fury at this unnamed woman who Will had a child with, awe at the fact that she could read him clearly, and a feeling of compassion at seeing them together. He smiled faintly at the fact that it was the first time he saw Will truly relax around someone other than himself.  
“You’re not mad that I lied…?” she asked. Will shook his head.  
“I’m also not mad that you discussed it with Hannibal and he coached you on what to say.” he looked over at Hannibal who did tense. “And I’m glad he respected your privacy and didn’t tell me.” he looked back at her. She hugged him again, feeling like she had finally found a home. She stepped back and wipes her face as she went back to her seat.  
“So...who are we eating? And is your house really being renovated or is that just a cover up your relationship with Hannibal?” she asked after another bite. She smiled faintly as she heard Will nearly choke on the wine. She looked up at them, noticing them staring at her. She tilted her head and ate as much as she was able to before thanking Hannibal for the meal and heading back to her room, feeling giddy and tired.  
“Your daughter is a special young woman.” Hannibal looked at Will. Will couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.  
“Yeah...she is..” He finally started to eat his food when Hannibal asked him a question.  
“Who exactly is her mother.” Hannibal smirked when Will nearly choke on a piece of meat.  
“Don’t ask me that when I’m eating.” He answered, glaring at Hannibal.  
“Who is she Will.” Hannibal asked again, feeling the first pangs of possessiveness.  
“Someone who will never hurt her again” was all Will said before he began to eat. Hannibal knew him well enough to know that short of angering him, he wouldn’t tell him. Surprisingly, he found he was willing to wait for the answer.


End file.
